Desejo de Carnaval
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • O carnaval é a época de se esquecer dos problemas, soltar a franga, beber todas e curtir a festa... - Sai x Sakura - Ficlet \\ 30 Cookies - UA •


Naruto não me pertence e eu pularei do alto de uma torre por isso =O

-

_**Desejo de Carnaval**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

A garota estava sentada em um canto da sala, olhando para todas aquelas pessoas fantasiadas. Os olhos curiosos de menina esperando entender o que cada uma daquelas pessoas fazia ali. Era como se o mundo girasse e girasse em uma dança incessante de cores e luzes, risos alegres, gargalhadas altas, passos incertos de quem tenta acompanhar o ritmo da música de fundo.

O cheiro de cigarro impregnava o ar, mas ela nem ligava. Já estava acostumada com o cheiro forte que sempre estava preso ao corpo de sua mãe, cheiro de fumo misturado ao do álcool que todas as noites ela ingeria. Olhou triste para o chão, lembrando de sua mãe bêbada, fora de si, não reconhecendo a própria filha; lembrando de quantas vezes ela fugira de casa para não ser morta pela própria mãe. E essa época do ano era a mais propensa para aquele tipo de situação. Mesmo que estivesse no auge de seus treze anos, ainda corria como se tivesse sete, fugindo da desvairada que lhe botara no mundo para, quem sabe, ser mais um empecilho na vida de tantos.

Ela deveria, como outras garotas da sua idade, gostar do carnaval. Todas – com exceção desta pequena – se enfeitavam de maneira a parecerem árvores de natal gigantes, tamanho o brilho acumulado nas roupas e nas maquiagens. Mas a menina de cabelos róseos estava sem maquiagem, sua roupa era tão normal quanto a usada para ir à escola e seus olhos não eram alegres como o de todas aquelas pessoas que estavam ali, se divertindo.

Porque, enfim, ela não conseguia se divertir.

O mundo sempre lhe pareceu tão mesquinho e egoísta. Todos ali, parecendo felizes, enquanto pessoas como ela sofriam - outras garotinhas poderiam estar passando por momentos bem piores até – e tudo o que aqueles descerebrados sabiam fazer era beber, cantar e gargalhar de qualquer piada sem graça. As meninas exibiam suas fantasias com orgulho, desprezavam-na por não ter uma roupa bonita para mostrar, e sorriam. Ela não conseguia sorrir em datas como aquela e se sentia frustrada por isso.

Por que, então, existia o carnaval?

O carnaval não servia para se conseguir dinheiro – pelo contrário, as pessoas perdiam dinheiro -, não servia para acrescentar nada ao caráter das pessoas – ao contrário, as pessoas pareciam perder o seu caráter – e, acima de tudo, não servia para tornar as pessoas mais humanas.

Todos pareciam cada vez mais loucos. Como fantasmas da sua mente infantil, assombrando-lhe os sonhos, tirando-lhe a sanidade, parecendo cada vez mais assustadores.

E ela continuava olhando triste para as pessoas que se divertiam naquilo a que chamavam baile de carnaval. A tontura pelos medos começando a fazer brotar em seus olhos pequenas lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face e caiam diretamente sobre a mão pálida e gentil que se estendia em sua direção como em um convite para que dançasse.

Olhou para o lado e viu o rosto inexpressivo do garoto que usava roupas tão normais quanto as dela - o que era estranho, já que ele poderia simplesmente estar junto aos outros garotos, com alguma fantasia maluca. As lágrimas instantaneamente cessaram de cair frente a surpresa de alguém ter-lhe notado no meio de tanta gente. De tanta cor.

"É incomum ver alguém chorar no carnaval..." – ele disse trazendo a própria mão para junto de si ao notar que a garotinha não tinha a menor intenção de aceitar seu mudo convite.

"Eu... Eu só não..."

"Não se sente feliz. É por isso que as pessoas choram..."

Sakura, enxugando os olhos verdes dos resquícios das lágrimas, passou a contemplar novamente as pessoas se divertindo ali. Seu olhar triste pousou sobre um homem alto e gordo que bebia, e ria sem qualquer delicadeza, e falava descontroladamente nos intervalos entre as gargalhadas.

"As pessoas utilizam o carnaval para fugir dos problemas do dia-a-dia... Fogem da rotina. Um dia você entenderá isso melhor, Sakura."

O olhar assustado voltou a sua face. Estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter alguém a chamando pelo nome naquele lugar. Enquanto o encarava, milhares de coisas se passavam em sua mente. E se ela deixasse, mesmo que seja apenas por um minuto, que a magia daquele ambiente a contagiasse, ela se sentiria melhor? Mais feliz?

Ele sorriu-lhe um sorriso que lhe pareceu falso, mas não ligava. Apenas retribuiu com um sorriso verdadeiro.

E então, o rapaz se afastou enquanto era observado atentamente. Sakura desejou ter aceitado o convite do garoto. Foi como um lampejo: rápido; e o resto do mundo pareceu um nada ante aquele desejo: de ser feliz em um dia de carnaval, de ser guiada em direção a algo mágico, mesmo que soubesse ser impossível.

-

-

*** 30 Cookies; Set - Inverno; Tema - 02. Carnaval.**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Não sei o que dizer dessa one-shot (bem curtinha, por sinal). **Eu achei** que ficou meio clichê. Meio fluffy. Meio no sense... Mas ainda sim, eu gostei de escrevê-la =3. Embora eu tenha odiado o resultado final... Sim, eu sou um paradoxo.

8D


End file.
